


Badass Scar

by Madam_Sunflower



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Badass Toph Beifong, Battle Scars, Blind Character, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Child Abuse, Canonically blind character, Child Abuse, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Developing Friendships, During Canon, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Epic Friendship, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family of Choice, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Other, Past Child Abuse, Scars, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Team as Family, The Gaang As A Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toph Being Awesome, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko's Scar (Avatar), chosen family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: As Zuko starts to find his place in the group he is surprised but secretly overjoyed when Toph asks to feel his face.He agrees, giving her full permission to map out his face as she pleases.-(Edit: Can I just say thank you all for reading this story so quickly! I wasn't expecting to have so many hits on this lol. Please stay Blessed and please stay safe!)
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang & Sokka (Avatar), Aang & Suki (Avatar), Aang & The Gaang (Avatar), Aang & Toph Beifong, Aang & Toph Beifong & Katara & Sokka & Suki & Zuko, Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Katara & Suki (Avatar), Katara & The Gaang (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Suki (Avatar), Sokka & The Gaang (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Suki & The Gaang (Avatar), Suki & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Katara, Toph Beifong & Sokka, Toph Beifong & Suki (Avatar), Toph Beifong & The Gaang, Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 16
Kudos: 415





	Badass Scar

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching Avatar: The Last Airbender again with my boyfriend and because of this, it's all over my Instagram lol!
> 
> Really quick though I would like to make something clear, I know that feeling people's faces isn't actually true but I saw a comic for it and I just turned it into a story. I am truly sorry if I have offended anyone! That wasn't my intent and again I am truly sorry!
> 
> I also know that Toph is usually rough and badass but in different parts of the show we see her show her softer side towards the people she cares for and I like to think that as time goes on her friends are able to crack away that shell she has put up for so long.
> 
> Down below is all the information for the post and the creator of said post.
> 
> Inspired by this post: https://www.instagram.com/p/CBwQY8UJ5wK/
> 
> Created by: @lacomyles_
> 
> @lacomyles_ Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/lacomyles_/ 
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞

“Are you sure you’re all right with me doing this” Toph asked as she felt Zuko sit down beside her, the blanket that was beneath the both of them shifting slightly as he did so.

“I wouldn’t have agreed if I wasn’t okay with it,” Zuko said as he turned to face her as he carefully reached out his hand to take her wrist into his palm.

Zuko was more than okay with what they were about to do, her request to touch his face honestly honored him since he knew that was what she did with people she truly cared about. He and Toph were somewhat the same when it came to only wanting a few certain people in their space; so to know that Toph was allowing him into her space made Zuko’s heart warm.

Toph was honored as well, since the only two people that had touched Zuko’s face were his Uncle Iroh and Katara. To be more specific, those were the only two that had touched Zuko’s scar. This is what made Toph slightly nervous, she knew that her touching the scar wouldn’t hurt Zuko, but she didn’t want to cause any bad memories to surface.

“All right, you ready?” Toph asked as she felt Zuko take her wrist in his hand and she carefully lifted her hand up to show her palm.

“Yeah, I’m ready,” Zuko said as he nodded his head even though he knew she couldn’t see him.

“Okay just making sure,” Toph said before she felt Zuko carefully pull her towards him gently before she felt her hand press against his skin.

All was silent for a moment as Toph kept her hand on Zuko’s cheek, just feeling the warmth come from him. Then after a few seconds longer, she carefully moved to face him and brought her other hand to his other cheek.

Zuko stayed still with his eyes closed as he felt Toph’s fingers slowly run across his face, he could feel her fingers slide across his cheeks, then across his lips. Toph was carefully tracing any bone structure that she found multiple times over to get a good feel of what he looked like. 

Zuko didn’t mind as he kept his eyes closed, feeling her fingers start to travel farther up his face. He calmed himself, knowing that her fingers were about to trace the scar that had been given to him, but it surprised him when the hand that was on the left side of his face stayed on his cheek. He could feel the other hand sliding up his face, running over his eyelid and forehead once again tracing the bone structure. The entire time she ran her fingers on the right side of his face, her other hand stayed perfectly still on his cheek.

He knew what she was doing and though he knew she would never admit, he could tell that she was nervous.

“Toph?” Zuko asked, his voice soft and a questioning tone laced through her name. “Can I hold your wrist?” He asked, gently wanting her to know what he was doing.

“Sure,” Toph said, as she kept tracing the right side of his face with her fingers, she didn’t even move when she felt Zuko carefully wrap his hand around her left wrist to lost in what she was doing to care.

A gasp left her though as she felt Zuko carefully lift her hand up and press it against the scar that covered his eye. Like before when Toph had first touched his face, neither moved as they both waited for the other to do something.

“It’s okay,” Zuko finally spoke, making sure she knew that he was okay with her touching the scar. “I promise it won’t hurt me,” He said, silently touched that she was worried about him since he was still getting used to the fact that people besides his Uncle actually cared about him.

“All right,” Toph said, her voice quiet as she started to feel around the scar that Zuko had placed her hand on. She let her fingers carefully run over the scarred skin, letting the tips of her fingers trace over every line she could find.

As Toph did this Zuko kept his hand loosely around her wrist not to pull her hand away but to let her know that he was okay with what she was doing all the while her right hand had moved back down to his cheek.

“Woah,” Toph whispered as she finally rests her hand against his eye once more her thump carefully brushing against the scorched skin.

“Yeah,” Zuko said in a soft voice a nervousness washing over him that hadn’t been there before. “Heh… ugly isn’t it?” He asked believing that he already knew the answer as he waited to see what she would say.

“If by “ugly” you mean badass then yes,” Toph said, a smile forming on her face as she carefully brushed her thumb against the skin once more.

To say Zuko was shocked was an understate me as he listened to his friend’s words and soon a smile spread across his face as he leaned into her touch without thinking about.

“You’re smiling, aren’t you?” Toph asked as she felt Zuko’s cheek move under her hand.

“Yeah,” Zuko breathed as he left her hands where they were at across his face. “Yeah, I am,” He said not even trying to hide how happy her words had made him.


End file.
